Marcus Bishop
Marcus Bishop is known leader of the Bishop & Associates. Mostly he's seen around in Ocean Flats , with his right hand. His illegal activities is still unknown, since he haven't been charged lately. Early Hood Life. : Marcus was born in 1989 in Los Santos All Saints Hospital. His parents had a house in Tar street where he grew up with several other neighborhood kids. As the years passed, he joined the local gang called Rollin' 60's Neighborhood Crips. He earned respect and money. He was only 15 when he started to deal drugs in Willowfield. He met Carl Jacobson a bit later, Carl was older than him, and they became close friends. Carl was the muscle for the Crip set, and he was the one who defended Marcus when something went wrong fown the corner. Once in a late evening Marcus and other dealers were set down at the corner, they recived a new package from their boss, it was crack-cocaine. As it was the new package everyone wanted to try it out. In a one night shift they earned over five hundred dollars, which was alot for them in that age. But as soon as they ended their job, something wrong happened. Marcus said goodbye to his friend and went home at two o'clock at the night. Suddently a car pu : lled by at the other dealer, and three afro-american males jumped out from the car all flamed up. Those were bloods, the rival gang for the crip set. They beated Marcus friend with baseball bat and brassknuckles, they knocked him out. As soon as Marcus saw it he ran back at Tar street, it was late but Carl was still around with few other guys in the backyard. Marcus told them that bloods are attacking on of the boys. They all darted to the scene. Carl arrived to the scene first, as soon as the bloods members noticed them coming, they started to run back at their car. Two of them got away, but Carl cought one. He was throwing punches like balls at the enemy, there was a loud noise, and a police cruiser was passing by in the same time. Both officers jumped out from their cruiser, and arrested Carl, he was sentensed for one year in Juvi, but three years in Los Santos prison. Crips slowly were dying since the rival gang was attacking them daily. Alot of Marcus friends were killed in drive-by's and crossfire. After three years, Marcus took the leader position, He was only 20 in that time. After a year Carl came out from prison, and he heard the news about Marcus. He told him that he won't let him down a sticked with him untill he dies. : Crips and Bloods. : There were a new bloods set in Seville, it was across the bridge. They were close with each other. Brawls and shoot outs happened daily, alot of crips members were wounded since they were lacking the firearms to fight back. They organisated a contact with a notorious Sureno's crew. : They were located at Jefferson. Marcus made a good friendship. They helped him out with the bloods, since the both parties were reppresenting blue color, they took a step against the red ones. : Friendship. : Marcus met several new guys in the Willowfield. Alot of the locals were in the crips. Marcus met with Curtis Chross , a young teenager who had a bad time with the income. Marcus gave him a chance, he set him at the corner. After few months Marcus counted how much of the drugs he has sold and it was around 10 000USD. It was a big suprise, Marcus and Carl decided to place him as the corner captain, and run the Ganton GYM corner. After Cross cousin's death, he dissapeared and never give any signals about his leaving, maybe because he was scared to get gunned down by the leaving, maybe it was something else, nobody knows it. : There was another new "talent" which was ruthless with his actions. His name was Tyreke Richardson . Tray started with drugs, he was good around the drugs, he knew what he's doing, and how to do it. He became rich, as he worked for Curtis. As the crips set turned into something bigger, he was set as one of the Lieutenant/Enfocer. : Another noticable gangbanger was Clearance White . He was an old friend of Marcus, at the beginning Marcus didn't gave him much chance, because he had a tought that he's working for police, but as days passed, Clearance aka Prince proved himself. He started to do small time robberies with Tyrone Westbrook and Terrance Washington those two were most known robbers in Willowfield, because of their childhood. They didn't had money, Terrance was even a hobo before he joined the crip set. Clearance came to the top, faster than others, because he had the potential in him, he is a great leader, and now he's a Lieutenant/Dealer for the Bishop & Associates. : Abilities. : Marcus have trained his shooting skills with his handgun, pretty much at the beginning he wasn't a good shooter, but he started to train his accurate skill for some time. : Even if Marcus isn't well builded he knows about boxing. He used to train in a box gym for two years at Ganton, before he got kicked out from it, because of his aggressivness and outdoor fighting, it wasn't allowed to start a fight outdoors, just to protect yourself if someone is attacking. : prison.jpg|Marucs Bishops mugshot in Los Santos Prison in 2010. Beretta92fs_leftside.jpg|Marcus Beretta 92. 500px-ExitW_044.jpg|Marcus in action. mens-baggy-jeans-pd11.jpg|Marcus baggy jeans. nolagirls-shirt-2.jpeg|Marcus shirt. Lanvin-sneakers-mens-8.jpg|Levin sneakers. snapback_Charlotte_Hornets_hat.jpg|Hornets snapback which he wears only for celebrations. Category:Character